The Triad
by The Pootamis
Summary: Some have always said there are two paths in life. One path leads to the light. The other leads to nothing but darkness. For all of her life she knew what path she was always on. Always knew the path that she was walking down would eventually lead to but never had she thought it would lead her to this very moment. Never had she thought it would lead her to working with them.


The chill of the cold breeze from underneath him. The sound of whimpers from the walls all around him. The familiar feeling of bruises forming all across his body. This was his life now. A life that so many times he just wished would end. Would end to ease his suffering. Would end the pain. But he couldn't. No when he knew someone was waiting for him to come back home. Just waiting for him to return to her. He could only wish that he could keep that promise to her. Could only wish to hold her in his arms again. Could only wish to see her face one more time before the pain became too unbearable. Until his suffering would finally come to an end.

How long he has been here he couldn't remember. Has he been here for days? Weeks? Months? He couldn't remember. Everything was so fuzzy in his memory now. Where he is was still a mystery. Was he on some sort of boat? What he did remember is her face. A face that he would always picture when the questioning would first start. Would always picture when objects from closed fists to metal objects made contact against his very body making him scream out in pain.

A face of an angel. His angel. His Laurel. A woman that he can picture now just sitting inside of what would have been their apartment reading through a law book with this stern and yet determined look across her face. A look that would always soften whenever their eyes would meet. God he loves those eyes. Those green eyes that he can picture so perfectly now. Eyes that could always read him. Could always show she was one step ahead of him. Eyes that he just wished he had listened to the last time they had spoken. The last time he had seen her when she stood by the docks parting ways with him waving to him from the edge with a watery smile as though knowing something was about to go wrong. As though knowing something bad was about to happen. She always had this sixth sense about her. He just wished he had listened to her like he has always done in the past.

If he had he wouldn't be in this mess. Wouldn't have found himself being trapped on this island with his father. Wouldn't have found himself being captured by a couple of unknown men when he had wandered off in search of supplies while his father had done the same. A father that by the day was getting more and more mysterious. Was starting to become more and more dangerous by the way he spoke. By the words that would escape his lips when he dreamed. A man that is out there somewhere. Out there and he could only hope was trying to figure out a way to save him from this predicament. Could only hope that he has found a way to send out a message for some help. Unlikely but he had to hope. The only hope that he has to ever seeing her again may truly be within his father's hands.

But all thoughts are suddenly broken when he hears the familiar sound of footsteps stopping just outside of his cell. As the sound of keys being dangled echoes from the other side of the door. A door that slowly creaks open letting a bright light inside that makes him wince and close his eyes as they start to burn from his pitch dark cell being lit up. And he knew what was to come next. It was becoming like an almost daily routine now. Any second now two uniformed men would come into his cell and hoist him up to his feet while another would quickly make quick work on the locks attaching him to a nearby wall by his feet. Like that would be needed anyways. If it wasn't for the two men then he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand under his own power. Maybe they knew this too? He couldn't be sure or could even care at this point.

Though as the seconds tick on by and he doesn't feel himself being manhandled off from the ground he can't help but wonder why. Why they have yet to make a move. Why have they yet to hoist him to his feet and drag him out of his cell. Instead all he can hear is voices. These hushed voices from the open doorway. A hushed conversation that he can barely hear. All he could make out is whoever is doing most of the speaking isn't speaking in english. Whoever was speaking was talking with a stern and yet authorize voice. A voice that goes silent after a few moments and the sound of rushing footsteps making their way into his cell echoes off the walls. Footsteps that get closer and closer until before he knows it he winces when he feels a hand coming down to rest on his shoulder. A hand that doesn't tug him up forcefully like he is used to. Doesn't come down to strike him. Instead it just remains there. Remains on his shoulder before he cracks open an eye when he hears a familiar sound. A sound that he has heard numerous days and nights through the walls. Only this sound is right in front of him. A silent sob. A sound that makes him turn his head slightly before through blurry vision he sees a woman kneeling down before him. A woman whose features start to become clearer and clearer by the second as his vision darkens. Before his world goes black when his eyelids close shut when he feels her hand resting gently down on his cheeks and the most beautiful word escapes her lips.

" Oliver?"

* * *

Gusts of wind being blown violently. The sounds of something large thrashing. The sound of hushed conversations faintly being heard. The feeling of soft and delicate fingers running gently through his hair. A feeling that makes him crack open his eyes finding a pair of watery eyes looking down towards him through his blurry vision. Eyes that never leave him as her fingers continue to thread through his chair. As he feels her lips kissing the top of his hair. The only place he can feel not being covered by some kind of soft fabric. Not being bandaged. The only place he can feel not bandaged as he feels her hand gently tracing the top of his badly bruised and bandaged right hand as it rests down on his stomach while he finds his head gently in her lap. Feelings that just make the first time in a long time a faint smile come across his face before his world goes black once again.

* * *

Bright lights creeping through his eyelids. The sound of a hushed voice barking out commands. The feeling of something covering his mouth as he breathes in something foreign. Things that make him crack open his eyes. His very heavy eyes to find a couple of masked individuals off to the side. Doctors more preferably surgeons if he were to guess. Doctors and nurses looking over a charts doing last minute preparations. A sight that makes him blink before the feeling of being watched makes him turn his head away to look to his right finding a figure looking at him through the glass. A woman whose eyes tell it all. Tell that she hasn't gotten any sleep recently. Could speak of the pain as her eyes are bloodshot with silent tears trickling down them. A look that he wished he could wipe away. Could wish he could take away. Wished he could take her in his arms before his eyes become too heavy and he drifts back off.

* * *

The sound of beeping coming from a nearby heart monitor. Fingers gently tracing the top of his right hand. Intense pain that he is feeling all around. Not a welcoming sight to wake up to. But when his eyes open. When his green eyes finally open up and his head turns then he finds a welcoming sight. The sight of a woman sitting in a chair by his side. A woman that he has dreamed about for so long. A woman that just smiles down towards him with a smile only meant for him. His Laurel. A woman that he would return the smile if not for the breathing mask covering his face but that wouldn't stop him from relaying a message. A silent message as he turns his hand over ignoring the sudden rush of pain that erupts up and down his arm from his fingers to his shoulder and entwines their fingers together.

* * *

The sound of a pen meeting paper scribbling down some notes. The continued sounds of beeping coming from his heart monitor. The feeling of hot breath brushing against the side of his neck. A feeling that makes him smile as he opens up his eyes and turns his head slightly finding her sound asleep by his side in the hospital bed hugging his arm to her chest using his shoulder as a pillow with a content smile across her face. A smile that he would forever make sure would always stay across her face.

* * *

" _On your feet!"_

_Suddenly without having a chance to react instantly as he feels the sharp end of a boot colliding viciously into his side making him scream out in pain quickly followed by another causing a noticeable cracking sound to echo through the air before he can even open his eyes suddenly Oliver feels two pairs of strong arms grabbing a hold of him hoisting him up from the ground. These two arms that hold him in place before a closed fist lands clean into his stomach causing his eyes to snap open as he spits out a mouthful of spit. That is until his head snaps up when he feels the same fist landing clean into his jaw causing his vision to get blurry. Causing the room to spin around him before the feeling of cold steel being pressed against the middle of his forehead is felt._

Snapping upright feeling his heart racing in his chest making his heart monitor beep uncontrollably just as his head turns wildly to look around the room taking in everything in front of him taking deep breaths while numerous doctors and nurses rush inside suddenly without having a chance to react Oliver feels a pair of arms wrapping around him holding him close and a pair of lips kissing the side of his head.

" Shh. It's okay. I'm here."

Glancing up seeing the concerned and watery eyes of Laurel Lance looking down towards him with tears trickling down her cheeks feeling his heart beat slowly decreasing by the second leaning into her touch closing his eyes a few tears trickle out from his closed eyelids as he feels himself being gently rocked in her arms.

" Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

* * *

Feeling the cold breeze of a pair of gloves touching the side of his neck that makes him wince glancing away from the nurse in front of his bed to pay Laurel a glance finding a pained and encouraging smile across her face that just gives him the confidence that he needs turning his head back forward very slowly Oliver takes a long deep breath as he feels the nurse's fingers feeling all around his neck with her fingers.

" Good. Slow and deep breaths. Remember take it nice and slow. You still have a lot of swelling in your vocal cords."

Nodding his head slightly turning his attention fully towards Laurel reaching out gently taking her hands into his own as he opens his mouth only to wince when he tries to mutter a single word out gulping his throat feeling his hands being gently squeezed Oliver looks into her eyes with a look of determination coming across his face wincing at every single word that comes out of his mouth.

" I ...love ...you."

Ignoring the tears that start to free fall from her eyes leaning forward gently Laurel takes Oliver's face in her hands and presses her lips to his own bringing him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a shout coming from the other side of his closed hospital room door cracking open his eyes turning towards the door as he sees a familiar wave of brunette hair waving her hands furiously yelling at a couple of doctors that are backpedaling in an effort to distance themselves from her unable to help himself from being curious at what is going on despite his lips curling upward suddenly the smile vanishes from his face when he sees Laurel snapping her head to look over her shoulder through the hospital door's small window back into the room. Look back in with a look that says it all. Tells of the anger that she is feeling at the moment. The intense fury in her eyes from hearing something that truly displeased her. A look that softens as their eyes meet. As she turns and swiftly enters into the room before silently making her way into the room and kneel by his side grabbing a hold of his hand.

" There is a lot that i need to tell you but right now i ask that you please trust me."

Looking directly into her eyes seeing them begging and pleading for him to listen to her every word and command nodding his head slightly gently Oliver gives Laurel's hand a gentle squeeze causing what he swore to be a flicker of happiness in her eyes.

" Thank you. I know that this seems sudden and not in the way either of us imagined it happening but i need you to marry me right now."

Instantly getting the reaction that she was expecting to see in the form of his eyes going as wide as saucers keeping his wandering eyes focused on her gently Laurel gives Oliver's hand a squeeze drawing his eyes back to her own.

" Please? Things are not what them seem. It's only a matter of time before she has them make a move on you."

Feeling her grip on his hand only tightening as his eyes glance over her shoulder towards the open doorway where he can see a small group of doctors and nurses gathering pointing fingers at them suddenly feeling a hand coming down on his cheek instantly Oliver turns his attention back towards Laurel finding tears trickling down her cheeks.

" God damnit listen to me! I can't lose you again! If we don't do this now we are both going to die!"

Suddenly feeling his eyes going as wide as saucers Oliver turns his attention fully towards Laurel ignoring everything else that is going on.

" I tried my best to keep it contained but everyone in the city knows by now that you've returned. My associates are doing everything in their power to steam wall them at every corner but by now the news has reached your mother and by now the men that she is working with know you are here. They'll come here and try to take you away from me unless we stop them before they even have a chance. If we get married, I can request as your wife for you to stay put here in Starling General until the necessary time where my associates can guarantee your safety."

Keeping his eyes locked on her pleading own still unsure what is going on giving the woman in front of her the benefit of the doubt with a silent promise to ask her everything that is going on at the first chance nodding his head slightly instantly Oliver is rewarded with a watery smile before he feels her lips to his own for a quick kiss until they pull back to have a pair of watery eyes staring back at him happily. Eyes that leave his own and before he knows it he feels himself being wheeled down the hallway with numerous eyes watching them with nothing but interest.

* * *

" Oliver?"

Hearing the oh too well familiar voice of someone that he would never forget cracking open his eyes lowering his gaze down from the ceiling to look towards his hospital door as he finds his mother standing by the open doorway with tears trickling down her cheeks just as he sees her take a step forward Oliver narrows his eyes at her. A look that goes ignored as she takes another step forward towards his hospital bed opening her arms.

" My baby boy."

But she doesn't get far. Not far at all when suddenly the sound of a silent click echoes through the air. When she feels cold steel pressing against the middle of her back. Such a feeling that makes her eyes go wide before she takes a peak over her shoulder only to find herself staring into a pair of green fury filled eyes. Eyes that seem to read her as the moment she is about to open her mouth Moira suddenly feels the end of what she knew to be a concealed firearm pressing firmly into her back.

" Don't even think about it. You make one sound. One even little threat and i'll blow your fucking head off right here and now."

She knows that voice. Knows it all too well. A voice that she had hoped to avoid on this day but in her heart she knew this wouldn't be the case. She just knew that she would be here. Just knew that before she even had a chance to speak alone with her son that she would have to deal with this woman. But this she did not expect. Did not expect the young woman behind her to be so bold as to pull a weapon on her. To pull a concealed firearm inside of a building with numerous police officers stationed on each of the floors. But she had and now she knew she has only one choice. Only one logical choice especially by how she reads the room. Reads the anger in her tone. Feels how hard the end of the firearm is being pressed into her. And the most disturbing of them all how another looks her way. How her son looks his way with this silent stare that speaks volumes. Speaks of intense anger. Speaks of intense hatred. Such a look that shocks her to the core with so many questions invading her mind.

* * *

It was still an unbelievable experience every single time he would enter this room. No matter how many times he has seen it. No matter how many times he has seen her in her element he would always leave amazed. Would always leave feeling immense pride just watching her win court case one after another. Just like the case she is winning right now. How he watches her shred away every single shred of evidence the prosecutor sitting across from her lays out for the jury to see. How he watches her shred away their well organized plan of attack like it is nothing but butter. An act that he has watched happen numerous times over the years. Has watched from this very same seat just behind her giving him the best seat in the house to watch her in her element. Even if some would say she has stranded far from the path that many thought she was well on her way on so many years ago. But that had been the price paid for his presence here. For all of this to even be possible. A small price to pay in his opinion. A price he would pay every single time if it meant coming back home to him. And speaking of coming back home. Another has finally made their way back home. Another that he thought he would never see again has come back home. He could only imagine the shock across the old man's face once he learns about everything that has gone on in his absence. Learns that his so called precious list has a few more names to add. Names that would never be crossed off. Even if he has accomplished crossing of such a very few since his reappearance last month. It was only a matter of time now before the foreseeable confrontation would happen. And when it does he would be ready. They would be ready just like they have been prepared for everything over the last few years. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

This wine. No matter how many times she tastes it. No matter how many times she has felt the cool liquid running down her throat it has never tasted as sweet as it has on this night. Has never tasted so good. Maybe it was because of the news that had just been texted to her? Maybe it was because on this day she would celebrate the anniversary of the day she had been reunited with her husband. No that wasn't quite it either. But she knew her good mood would only get better in the next few hours. Would only get better as she is joined by her husband with a glass of his own that just has this sense of peace across his face. A look that she knew would disappear in the next couple of hours but it would come back. She would make sure of that. And with one last sip from her glass gently taking his hand within her own with a tug slowly she leads him out of their penthouse suite with an escort already awaiting them just outside down through the lobby and into an already parked limo waiting for them.

* * *

The Queens. Robert and Moira Queen. The happily married couple. That is what was always reported about them. A happily married couple that has scratched and clawed their way to the top. Were happily looking forward to the day their family would be whole again. If only people knew the truth. If only people knew the truth about what has gone on between the scenes. These two Queens. They were anything but happily married. The truth was painful and yet wouldn't be too surprising to some. The truth was that these two were nothing but liars. Nothing but cheats. Nothing but deranged and sick people. The worst of the worst. And right now even for the briefest of moments they are equals once again. Equals as they are founded seated tied tightly to a pair of chairs back to back with their respective hands tied up tight behind their backs and blindfolds covering their eyes. Very fitting if she says so herself. If she had her way perhaps they wouldn't have the ability to speak. Afterall their silence would be all the answer she would need on this night. She would be the only one to do the talking. She would be the only one whose voice would be heard across these walls. She would be the very last thing they would ever see before they would meet their demise for it was them that caused all of this to happen. It was because of them that her husband had gone through hell. It was because of them that she had walked down a dark path that she would never be able to walk away from. It was because of them that their lives had been changed forever. But she wouldn't complain. Would never think back about what ifs. She has everything she has ever wanted now. Her career is flourishing bringing her to heights she never thought she would ever reach. She has a loving husband. A young man the moment she laid her eyes on in middle school she just knew was the one. She has all of the money in the world thanks to her husband being the heir to a multi million dollar company. All thanks to one organization. An organization that had come to her one night when she had been drowning her sorrows away. All thanks to The Triad.


End file.
